


Typical

by Brookllyn



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Boys, Blushing, Caring Zhang Yixing|Lay, F/M, Flower Crowns, Friendly Jongin, Height Differences, Idiopathic Crainofacial Erythema, Jocks, Leather Jackets, Loud Sehun, M/M, Mean Jongdae, Mute Joonmyun, Mute ZiTao, Oversized Sweaters, Pastel Boys, Possessive Behavior, Protective Xiumin, Quiet Do Kyungsoo, Rude Wu Yifan|Kris, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Semi-Rich, Shy Lu Han, Smart Ass Chanyeol, Submissive, good boys, really rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookllyn/pseuds/Brookllyn
Summary: When Six(6), Adopted, Brothers Join A New Collage, And The 'Bad Boys' Appear To Take A Liking To Them...… All Hell Breaks Loose. Between Keeping Secrets, And Falling In Love, It Becomes Hard To Choose.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a new Author here on AO3, the summary may not be good, but I plan on making this a good story. If you decide to stay and read, thank you. If you decide to leave maybe comment why you left, it would help a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of college can't be that bad. right?

"Boys, time to wake up!" the six, sleepy boys groan at the sound of their mother's voice. With a loud huff, Junmyeon is awake, he slowly drags himself out of his own room, to awake his brothers. With quiet steps, he finds himself in his younger brothers' room, "Bakkie, time to wake up," he says in a gentle voice. It takes a moment, but he can see him moving under the large comforter. "Morning Myeonnie," Baekhyun says with his cute morning voice.  
With that said he exits the room and trudges down the hall towards his younger brother's room. With spring-like steps, Jun made his way to their door and pushed it open. The elder was always gentle when waking these two, the reason being that they're mute.  
Lu Han and Tao grew up in a very bad environment. When we'd adopted them, they were beaten, bruised, malnourished, and sexually abused. Lu Han had is worst because of him being the older of the two. It took us years, to get them to trust us.  
You can consider yourself lucky if, you hear so much as a sigh out of them. He walked in slowly, "LuLu, Taozi it's time to get up," he walked over tentatively and softly pulled back the covers. When he saw the two cuddled up, he cooed. Lu Han was laying on his back with Tao nuzzled into his chest. He lightly shook them and stepped back a bit. The younger sat up and rubbed his panda-like eyes, "Good morning Junnie," stated Tao sleepily. Lu Han stirred silently after a few seconds passed he finally arose. "hmmmgggg," was all the noise he made before getting up and walking out of the room.


	2. Introduction

Chanyeol: Alpha, 19, Music Major  
Sehun: Alpha, 17, Dance Major  
Kris: Beta, 20, Eglish Major  
Jongin: Alpha, 18, Dance & Philosophy Major  
Jongdae: Beta, 19, Theatre Major  
Lay|Yixing: Beta, 21, Dance & Visual Arts Major  
\---------  
{Coincidentally all have Idiopathic Crainofacial Erythema}  
Xiumin: Human, 22, Education Major  
Baekhyun: Human, 19, Cosmetology Major  
Kyungsoo|Squishy: Human, 18, Culinary Major  
ZiTao|Tao|Panda: Human, 18, Fashoin Design Major  
Lu Han|Deer: Human, 21, Film & Journalism  
Joonmyun|Suho: Human, 21, Finance & Management Major  
__________  
RM|Namjoon:Alpha, 23, English Major  
Seokjin|Jinnie|Jin: Omega, 25, College Graduate  
Hoseok|Hobi: Alpha, 23, Dance & Visual Arts Major  
Jimin|Jiminie|Chim Chim|Tae's Bestfriend: Omega, 21  
Yoongi|Suga|Syubie Hyung: Alpha, 24, College Graduate  
Taehyung|Tae Tae|V|Jimin's Bestfriend: Omega, 21, Theatre, Visual Arts, & Film Major  
Jungkook|Kookie|Makenae(Golden):{Yet To Be Discovered}, 20, Dance & music Major  
\----------  
[GOT7 know about the werewolf students in their school but are humans].  
Jaebeom/Jaebum|JB: Humnan, 23, Music Major  
Mark|Markie Poo: Human, 25, College Grad.  
Jackson|Wang Puppy: Human, 22, Foreign Language Major  
Jinyoung|Park Puppy: Human, 21, Buisness Major  
Youngjae|Cutie Otter|Sunshine: Secret Omega, 19, Ecology & Soiology Major  
Kunpimook|BamBam|Dab Bam|DabDab: Human, 18, Fashion Design Major  
Yugyeom|Gyeomie|Hit THe Stage|Giant: Human, 17, Dance Major

_________

( They also know about the special students )

Matthew|Matt|BM: Human, 24, Dance Major  
JiWoo|Queenie: Human, 22, Fashion Desing Major  
Somin|Princess: Human, 20, Music & Physical Therapy  
J.Seph|Tae|Taehyungie: Human, 23, College Grad.

If there is something you don't like, just let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction Done...… Good Or Bad


End file.
